Flowers for You
by camillle
Summary: Kiku couldn't predict the future, but he was sure of the tragic fate the man he ll love will face. So when he finally meets said man, can he really love him with no hesitation or guilt? side: Xiao moves in with his brother Kiku and at his new school he meets the enigmatic Emil.
1. Chapter 1

Kiku hugged the body close to him cradling the almost lifeless form as tears flowed down his face mixing with the rain that poured harshly onto the both of them.  
People walked along some staring right at them none bothering to lend a hand. . .  
" Ki. . .kiku. . ." The man in his arms calls weakly , he casts his gaze to him, a fearful expression replacing his usually calm one.

The man reaches his hand to Kiku's face and he grasps it in his own feeling the coldness of the others hand against his much smaller ones .the man opens his mouth to speak when. .

*** Beep * beep * beep**

Kiku reaches out to his alarm clock shutting it off. He opens his eyes and wipes the tears that he had been crying in his sleep. He heads to the bathroom the hallways still shrouded with the blanket of dawn.

Though school would still be in a couple of hours Kiku always sets his alarms early partly because he always wants to be on time and also so he might not have to endure that dream. . . Kiku shook his head willing away his usual thoughts concerning that familiar dream. He went to the kitchen and opened his fridge hoping to make himself breakfast when a glowing light beside his table suddenly caught his attention. He quickly calmed realizing that the glowing had come from his brother who was sitting on the table with the bright screen of his laptop glaring in front of him.

Kiku sighed turning on the lights. He was still unused to having others around the house , he had been living on his own since he's parents had sent him away to study. Though their family was relatively big they were also quite wealthy so it wasn't a problem for them to get Kiku his own place when he had moved. And since their parents death the rest of his siblings had moved to different homes. Well except his youngest brother Xiao who had been living with his big brother Yao since he was still too young to live on his own.

Well that was until Yao decided to get married.  
Despite the fact that they could have still lived together Xiao had shown up one day in front of his house saying that  
" Ivan said that I would like discover the dangers of pipes if i don't like let him and Yao enjoy their lovey dovey marriage" knowing that indeed the Russian man was capable of such things, from having met him himself Kiku had welcomed his brother to his home thankful that at least it wasn't his obnoxious brother Yong Soo.

" Brother, have you been on your computer all night?" He asks still unsure of how to interact with the stoic teen.

" Yeah. ." Xiao replies without even glancing towards him.

Kiku sighs , despite their awkward exchanges he could say that of all his siblings he and Xiao were the most alike in attitude . Like him the boy was very quiet and inexpressive though he did not share the boy's obsession with the internet and social networks.

" Well you should get some sleep ,you're starting school tomorrow" his brother had been unable to attend school as they have had to make arrangements for his transfer to Kiku's school ,and tomorrow would be his first day.

"Kay. ." Xiao shuts his laptop then proceeds to sit on the table staring at him.  
Kiku fidgets as his brother stares at him not knowing what to do.

" Well aren't you like gonna make breakfast?" His brother says finally, amused by Kiku's awkwardness.

Kiku clears his throat a little embarrassed by his actions.

~(^ J ^)~=====3=====~(ͺ)~

Kiku walked through the wide streets of the suburbs, the school wasn't far from his home and he had made it a habit to walk to and from it. He savored the peace and quiet of the early morning knowing that it would soon pass. Walking leisurely through the wide streets Kiku paused by an alley between two big houses. He looked at the end of the narrow alley right where a tall post stood and beside it was a lone flower placed in a tiny water bottle.  
He looked at the familiar display thinking of how peculiar it would seem for others who had seen it. Tearing his gaze away once the strange tightening in his chest had begun once more.  
He continued his journey making a note to change the water on his way home later.

He walked on, stopping in front of his friend's house spying the tall blonde leaning against the pavements with his usual scowl in his face.  
Kiku walked closer earning the blonde's attention and a small smile.

"Good morning Kiku" Ludwig greets awkwardly.

" Good morning " he replies softly as they continued on their way. He and Ludwig had met two years ago when he had first moved into the neighborhood. They had been in the same class though neither of them bothered to socialize their awkward frienship had begun when they were assigned to a project together. They had discovered that their personalities were quite compatible and before they knew it they had begun hanging around each other, though their time together was only spent during school hours.

They walked together in a comfortable silence until suddenly a strong force came crushing into Kiku making him reel forward. Kiku might have fallen of his feet if he hadn't already expected the sudden attack.

" Good morning Feliciano "he says already trying to get away from the bubbly brunette's tight hug

" Ve~ how'd you know it was me?!" Feliciano asks genuinely baffled by his friend's reaction

"Feliciano would you please refrain from tackling innocent pedestrians ." Ludwig interrupts , already starting to twitch.

" Luddy~ " Feliciano says as if he had not noticed the blonde was there latching onto him instead, at this Ludwig freezes face gaining colour.  
" Ve~ don't be so jealous~"he says while nuzzling onto the blonde's chest.

" Fe. . Feliciano! Not in public!" He shouts embarrassed by the Italian's shameful display of affection.

Kiku walks forward used to the couple's usual morning banter. He sighs knowing that despite Ludwig's reluctance , he really did enjoy the shower of affections. He glances behind him seeing that they had begun to catch up to him Feliciano pulling at Ludwig's hand.  
Those two were really quite obvious . Feliciano had always been the outgoing type, though he enjoyed pestering everyone it was obvious that he especially favored the quiet blonde. And despite Ludwig's efforts to hide it was obvious to everyone what the true nature of their relationship was.

The three of them reached the school making way for their lockers. Feliciano still dragging Ludwig around shouting something about leaving his pasta in his locker.  
Those two really knew how to make him feel like the third wheel. Kiku made his way to his locker shaking away the thought . There was no way that he could be jealous! He had no desire for such trivial things. At least that's what he tells himself . . .but still he can't help feeling a little bit lonely.

No he mustn't ! He couldn't . . . He shouldn't think of this things . . . Because he had a reason , something he had to prevent and if he lets himself have these thoughts then he would not be strong enough . .  
The bell rings making Kiku push his thoughts to the back of his mind as he made his way to class.

damn i use the word awkward a lot and yes Xiao is Hong Kong that`s my favorite name for him


	2. dear brother

Xiao walked beside Kiku his eyes never leaving the smaller boy's form he stared intently as if studying every single detail. Kiku had not seemed to notice continuing his steady stride.

Today was supposed to be Xiao's first day and Kiku, as the caring older brother he is ,had insisted to walk him to school. Despite the younger's protests Kiku had been shockingly persistent insisting that he might get lost or attacked by a pedophile. He eventually gave in used to his older siblings treating him like a baby. He sighed dramatically at the tragedy that is his life, being the youngest had always been both a curse and a blessing for Xiao .  
Kiku glanced at him finally noticing his unfaltering gaze." It's very rude to stare" he says with a straight face.

Despite his monotonous tone Xiao knows that he's stare was really starting to bother kiku.

" Hey " Xiao says eyeing the small brunette once again ,brushing of his older brother's earlier disapproval.

" Yes?" Kiku says looking up at his brother

" I think we should like swing by a convenient store or something "Xiao said earning a confused look from Kiku " you know to buy lunch and stuff " he elaborated

Kiku sighed " We don't have to, they serve lunch at the cafeteria "

Xiao made a gagging sound which looked odd considering he still had the same blank expression on his face " but cafeteria food is like totally blech "

"The food is not that bad. . " Kiku says in a very unconvincing manner.

"Couldn't you have at least made me one of those bento thingys like a good Japanese housewife" he says trying to annoy his brother

" I apologize that i am not being a good Japanese housewife but perhaps it is because I am not one" Kiku says almost losing his patient.

"So you're saying that if I were to treat you like my Japanese housewife you would have made me one?" Xiao says trying to keep his amusement from showing

Kiku sighs not even bothering to look at his younger sibling.

"Should I like start calling you my _waifuu_ ?" He says opting an over the top Japanese accent

Kiku ignored his little brother's attempt to annoy him. He knows that he had always been Xiao's favorite plaything. Seeing as their other siblings were either not enough of a challenge or is extremely dangerous when armed with a wok.

"or would you rather I call you _onii- chan_?" He persists catching up with his brother.

Kiku twitches giving Xiao an intense warning glare. Despite knowing that his brother would never result to violence, well at least not with his _cute_ younger brother, he would not dare push his luck farther after receiving a glare sharper than any samurai's katana.

" I'm sorry " he mumbles not wanting to put his dear brother in a sour mood so early in the morning.

Kiku looks at him seriously as if trying to decide whether his life is worth sparing before giving in with a sigh.

" I'll make you one tomorrow so please bear with the cafeteria food for today" he says before continuing on his way.

Xiao followed his brother, all the while celebrating his little victory . He knew for a fact that Kiku had a soft spot for him and he would not be one to waste that fact by not exploiting it.

As they continued their journey Xiao resumed his previous task of staring creepily into Kiku . Noting that either he was not exerting enough effort into it or Kiku had quickly grown immune.  
He noted all changes in Kiku`s posture and facial expression that`s why he did not miss it when Kiku had shifted his gaze into an alley slowing his steady march. Xiao examined the expanse of space trying to see what had caught his brother's attention.

He was so focused on his task that he had not noticed the tiny brown blur that was heading his way, until he was in a head on collision with it.

" Kiku! I was soo worried! It was weird that I was at Luddy`s before you were so I wanted to see! I thought you were in trouble especially with the news about the scary man but I didn't want to come alone so I asked Luddy but he was so serious and said that we should wait but then I was all waaah soo luddy was all arrgh like a pirate and. . .ve~ did you get taller?" The brown blur that was currently tackling him said in one breath not faltering with his death grip

"Fe. .Feliciano . ." Kiku spoke cautiously not wanting to be the next victim of the chatty brown blur that was now identified as Feliciano.

"Kiku? How'd you get over there?" Feliciano said innocently not making any effort to get off his poor victim.

"Umm . . .can you like get off me" Xiao interrupted making Feliciano jump

" Wah I'm sorry mister! I thought you were my friend cause you kinda look alike but not because your both Asian! I'm not racist please don't be angry! In fact on second thought you don't look that much alike because of your silly eyebrows but they're not that weird I know some other people who have eyebrows like yours but you don't probably know them cause their not Asian their English and eat icky food, I prefer pasta how about you?" the man, Feliciano says giving Xiao a sample of his amazing talents at rambling.

" Oh how rude of me!" Feliciano says not giving Xiao a chance to answer his question " My name is Feliciano Vargas. But you can call me Feli! Kiku and Luddy always says that should learn better manners, I'm Kiku's best friend But don't tell Alfred cause he always says that Kiku is his _bee eff eff_ soo he might get sad . ."  
Xiao was about to say that it would have been a better show of manners if he had gotten off him before introducing himself when. . .

"Feliciano! What have I told you about attacking pedestrians !"

~~~~~~~~~(^ J ^)~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kiku never told me he had a brother " Feliciano says regarding him with utmost interest. They had finally resumed their journey when the blonde,who later introduced himself as Ludwig , had pulled Feliciano off him.

"Kiku! why wouldn't you tell me? Don't you trust me?" Feliciano ask's his brother " were you embarrassed? But his such a good brother ! He doesn't even curse and yell and stuff !" He continue now on the brink of tears. Making Xiao question his brothers choice of friends.

"I am sure I have mentioned it on several occasions " Kiku replied coolly , already used to Feliciano's insanity.

"Ve~ don't be silly Kiku i would have remembered !" He says his previous expression replaced by a bright smile. Patting Kiku for saying something soo ridiculous.

" I was really worried earlier ! At first I thought maybe Kiku just woke up late! but then I thought that was impossible! So I figured that the mafia got you or worse! What if the flying spaghetti monster got you eeep soo scary Luddy hold me! " he latches onto the Ludwig who blushes, in irritation Xiao suspects.

Feliciano continues chattering on the rest of the way making, Xiao want to transfer schools even before he starts just to get away from him. He was at least thankful that Feliciano was now clinging onto Ludwig and not him. He inspected the two suspiciously. He looks at Ludwig noticing the huge contrast between him and Feliciano , making him wonder how the two were even connected , well he suppose they could have met by Kiku since Feliciano claims to be his brother's as he puts it _bee eff eff_ . But if that was the case shouldn't he be closer to his brother ? Well unless . . .

"So are like you two doing it?" Xiao asks suddenly making Kiku sigh at his rude behavior

Ludwig looks at him shocked mouth opening and closing as if trying to speak but cannot come up with the words to do so, while Feliciano regards him with a confused stare.

"Doing what? Ve~ luddy what does he. . .Oh you mean. ." Feliciano says with a wide grin , ready to answer enthusiastically . But Ludwig's hand clamps over his mouth before he could utter a single word.

"Oh would you look at that it seems we have arrived Feliciano we better get to the lab so we can feed the tomatoes and water the turtles and such! " Ludwig says abruptly  
" See you in class Kiku it was nice meeting your brother" he says making Xiao flinch as he's gaze lands briefly on him, before he drags Feliciano into the building presumably for torture.

Kiku made sure to scold Xiao's ears off as he escorted him into the principal's office for his briefing. Xiao made sure to ignore his brother as he inspected the halls of the school noticing the diverse nationalities of the students and the shortage of female students, not that he minded of course.

~~~~~~~~~~~(^ J ^)~~~~~~~~~~

Kiku scolded his brother disappointed that he would ask such a question to people he had just met. He was glad that Xiao seemed to understand what he means.

It was his brothers first day and it seems that he had already caused trouble even before the bell rang.

Kiku looked at his watch noting that it would not be long before his first period.

" Xiao I don't have much time left. ." Kiku said looking up from his watch to his brother

" What are you dying? Now isn't the best time to tell. ." Xiao said with a blank expression making Kiku wonder if he was serious or at another attempt to annoy him

" No, i mean that there is not much time before classes start and my classroom is on the other side of the building" he interrupted resisting the urge to go into another scolding fit.

"The office is by the end of the hallway . I trust you can get there on your own " he continued . Xiao looked at him then to the other side of the hallway before nodding.

"Be sure to see me during lunch and don't get yourself in trouble." Kiku said before turning his heels

"Bye bye onii~chan! " Xiao said rather loudly before going on his own way.

Kiku stopped turning back to scold his brother about the importance of using your inside voice when he noticed that he was already talking to another student.

He looked at their backs focusing on the taller figure noting that he had never seen the other student before.

"Hey can you tell me where the principal's office is?" Said the stranger in his smooth accent.

"Sure I'm like heading there right now" he overheard his brother say before walking in the direction of the office with his new acquaintance following behind.

Kiku watched the two figures as they go farther not even noticing that the bell has already rung. Despite only seeing his back he knew for a fact that he had not seen that student here before but he also can't deny the lingering feeling of familiarity he had with the stranger.

That voice for sure he had heard something similar before. The image of the man from his dream suddenly came into his mind.  
Kiku shooked his head willing the memory away once again  
" No , that's impossible" he says to himself before finally making his way into his classroom. 

**A/N : I don't know how to use proper punctuation among other things and I like making Hong a weird creeper that is all.**


End file.
